Time and Other Travels
by miyaaabi
Summary: After witnessing the cruel and catastrophic defeat of the Straw Hat Pirates, an unknown woman takes pity on the distraught captain and she sends the Monster Trio back in time, giving them another chance to experience the best years of their lives and hopefully change the outcome of the crew. OP Monster Trio / ZoSan, LuNa / M for language, violence, sex
1. Fushia Village

**_A/N ; So I've always wanted to write a time-travel fic! But this is my first time attempting such a thing so it might be horrid :') anyways, if you enjoy the chapter please review! Also, some things may be different and some arcs/events may be rushed so be ready for that. Luffy might seem a little too serious and OCC sometimes, but that's just because he witnessed his whole crew getting killed and is trying his best to prevent that from ever happening again._**

 _"I have sent you and your two strongest members back 3 years in time - this gives you another chance to fix what has happened, and change the outcome of your crew. However, be warned - some things may be different from the first time_ you _experienced them, and your strength will likely take time to recover."_

Luffy's eyes shot open and he looked around, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. To his surprise, he was back in Dadan's home - the same home he lived in for his entire childhood. Luffy wanted to believe the voice, and the proof was there - if he really had been given another chance he owes that woman everything. The strongest members of the crew would undoubtedly be Zoro and Sanji, and the first thing Luffy has to do is sail out and find the two of them, perhaps that voice had some truth in it and perhaps he really has been blessed with another chance to fix what happened. This time, he wouldn't fuck it up.

Luffy raced out of the house and called out to Dadan, thanking her and the rest of the bandits for all they had done. He raced down the pathway and into town; stopping briefly at Makino's.

"Makino it's time!" Luffy yelled, feeling nostalgic as he stepped inside the bar where he had met Shanks. His eyes fell on the sister-figure who stood behind the bar.

"Are you heading out?" the kind woman asked as she walked over with a soft smile. Sometimes Luffy had thought of her, and how much she had done for him and Ace. _Ace_ \- if he had gone back in time this far..that means Ace would still be alive!

"Luffy?" she asked, bringing the teen out of his trance.

Luffy pushed those thoughts out of his mind, he had a lot of time after all. "Yes, I'm heading off now - want to come see me go?" he asked, putting on his cheeriest face. Makino nodded,

"Of course I will," she said in a quiet tone, feeling quite sad that her favorite boy was leaving on such a large and dangerous quest. He really had grown up.

Luffy grinned and raced out of the bar, heading down to where he knew there was a small boat waiting for him - he really was in the past, and everything was just how he remembered. He saw there were some members of the village there to wish him off, and his grin widened as he hopped onto the small rowboat that was tied to the dock. One of the men on the shore bent down to untie it as the rest of them waved, even the Mayor who had been so opposed to Luffy leaving.

"Bye!" Luffy yelled as he sailed away from his hometown once again. "I'll see you guys again!"

* * *

Luffy spied the whirlpool from awhile away - as this time, he was expecting it. He also spied the barrel that was floating around in the water - which must mean that yes! There was the pirate ship, and it was getting closer. Luffy rubbed his head as he tried to remember who the captain of that ship had been, but he just couldn't. He could, however, remember that she was very fat and ugly. But this wasn't the time, Luffy had to get himself in that barrel before the ship got there first. He jumped off the boat and managed to grab hold of the barrel before his body hit the water, allowing him to fly into the barrel head first. He pulled the top back on it, and now it was time to wait.

It wasn't too long before he felt the barrel being lifted and thrown on the deck of the pirate ship. Next, it was taken below and then he felt the latches on either side being pulled up, letting Luffy stand tall and push the barrel lid off, surprising the two pirates who had been attempting to open it. They almost fell down in shock, before running onto the deck to let their boss know the barrel was not full of gold, but instead a young man. Luffy looked around, trying to locate a certain short and somewhat annoying pink-haired boy.

"Who are you?" a small voice asked, and Luffy found himself face to face with Coby - when he was still fat and round, that is.

"I'm Monkey. D. Luffy," he replied with conviction. "I'm the man who will become the Pirate King!"

Luffy watched in amusement as Coby fell back in shock, his rounded face held fear.

"W-What do you mean?" the small boy asked. "How can you say that? Do you know how many strong men there are on the Grand Line? That's impossible - there is no way you can become that!"

Luffy scowled, that statement still pissed him off and so he launched a light punch onto Coby's face, making sure it was not too hard. The short boy toppled over and held his face, tears appearing in his eyes.

"What was that for?" Coby mumbled, trying his best not to cry.

Luffy sighed, "Don't make fun of my dream," he said. "I will use everything I can to become the Pirate King, and if I die trying then that is fine."

Baby Coby sure was annoying. Good thing he turns into a bad-ass after joining the Marines. Although, that wasn't something he needed to be thinking about, as he needed to kick the captain of this ship's ass so that they could get to the next town and find Zoro since they have a lot of discussing to do.

"Do you think I could become a Marine?" Coby asked, his voice very low and quiet.

"Huh?"

"It's my dream," the pink boy replied. "I've always wanted to defeat pirates and help make the sea safer."

Luffy nodded, remembering this conversation quite well. "If you don't give up on your dream, you can do it!"

This seemed to give Coby some hope, but then something seemed to click inside of him, and he became sad again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Luffy asked, trying to get the answers that he already knew.

Coby frowned, "I thought this was a fishing boat and so I got on it but turns out that it was a Pirate ship."

Luffy tried not to laugh, but it was still so funny. How could someone be that stupid?

"COBY!" Someone yelled from above deck. "Get up here!"

Luffy recognized that voice, but he still couldn't place the face to the voice. Luffy tugged on Coby's arm and pulled them both up on deck to confront whoever was yelling at them. Then, they saw her. She was possibly the largest woman Luffy could ever recall and she had tangled, curly hair. But Luffy was still unable to recall who exactly she was, no matter how familiar she was.

"Who are you?" the pirate woman asked as Luffy came into her view.

Luffy grinned, happy to re-state his dream for all present to hear. "I'm Monkey. D. Luffy - the man who will become the Pirate King!" he said.

The woman scowled, her voice growing extremely loud. "Who do you think you are? I am Alvida and I am the best woman pirate, you will not getting away with sabotaging my ship and insulting me!"

Luffy chuckled, now he remembered. She was the one who ate that devil fruit and then turned skinny or something.

"Coby!" Alvida yelled. "Who is the prettiest girl in the world?" she asked, slurring her words as she expected to get exactly what she wanted from the small, petrified boy.

Coby was scared, but then he remembered what Luffy had said, and how those words motivated him, making him want to pursue his dream more than anything else. "You are the…the ugliest hag in the world and I hate you!" he yelled, his voice quite determined. The effect was instantaneous and Alvida's face contorted into something extremely ugly and downright scary.

"How dare you!" she yelled angrily and raised her iron mace up, aiming it directly at the small pink haired boy, before she began to swing it down, hard. Luffy clenched his fist, attempting to coat it in haki as he moved between Alvida and Coby, pushing Coby out of the way. But something was wrong…his Haki wasn't working and he was remaining at his normal strength. As Luffy looked down with confusion, the iron mace hit him on the head - obviously, it didn't affect the rubber boy, but It was still unexpected as he was ready to block it with Haki.

"Luffy-kun!" Coby yelled, concerned for his new friend.

Luffy used his head to push the mace off of him, still not used to having this little strength. He stretched his arm back, shocking everyone on the ship as he pulled it back with gusto, hitting Alvida directly in the stomach as she fell backward; hitting the mast of the ship before falling into the sea. A couple crew members jumped in after her, but Luffy turned to address the remainder of them.

"Give us a boat, Coby wants to join the Marines and I have to find someone!" Luffy said, commanding the crew to do as he ordered, which they did since they were still scared of what kind of monster this boy could possibly be. The crew nodded and there was a boat lowered into the sea. Coby, still shocked, had to be dragged by Luffy off the ship and onto the row boat. As Luffy rowed them away, Coby finally got the guts to speak.

"What are you?" he stuttered, trying not to get on this man's bad side.

"I ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit and I am a Rubber human!" Luffy replied, he always loved watching people's reaction to that.

Coby's face dropped. "Y-You've eaten a Devil Fruit?" he asked. Coby always thought those were a myth, but after seeing Luffy in action, he couldn't exactly deny it.

Luffy nodded, "yup. It tasted gross."

Coby thought of something Luffy had said beforehand. "Wait, you said you were looking for someone - who?" he asked, trying to forget the fact that Luffy was basically a monster.

"Yeah, I am!" Luffy replied, getting excited to see his friend again. "I'm looking for an old friend, we are going to be pirates together."

Coby raised his eyes, "You already have a crew-mate?" he asked.

"Something like that."

Coby didn't reply to this, and instead, he turned his attention to the island that they were approaching - this island was where he was going to join the Marines!

Luffy was also looking towards the island with longing. This was where he met his very first crew member over three years ago, and this is where he and Zoro will be setting sail once more, this time with the motivation to protect the crew forever. If the voice from before was speaking the truth, Zoro and Sanji had also been sent back in time, and so they will be waiting for Luffy to arrive.

 ** _REVIEW PLEASE_**


	2. Captain & First Mate

_**A/N : I'm so excited to write more of this story and make it unique to all the other time travel fics. I'll probably add a couple unique arcs and make some things different to how they were when The Monster Trio first experienced it. Maybe a bit of 'the butterfly' effect in here somewhere too!**_

 _ **Please review if you enjoy! They make me want to continue writing :)**_

Zoro woke up, his eyes adjusting to the light slowly. He too had heard the woman's voice and wanted to get out of this Marine base as soon as possible so he could go wait for Luffy in a more appropriate place - like a bar. Zoro focused his energy into his two arms that were tied up, expecting them to harden with Haki. When they remained the same, Zoro growled in confusion and frustration. The woman did say that their strength would take time to recover, but no Haki was just ridiculous. Where the hell was Luffy?

"Zoro!" An idiotic voice said, and Zoro knew his captain had arrived, finally. "Can't you get down from there?" he asked, tilting his head as he jumped down off the wall, dragging a pink haired boy with him. Before the swordsman could answer, a small girl with dark hair waddled in through the gates - holding some Rice Balls in her hands. This time around, Zoro didn't have to be so rude since he knew the girl wouldn't be in danger with Luffy standing there.

"I made you some food!" the girl stated proudly as she held out the Rice Balls.

"Roronora Zoro!"

Both Luffy and Zoro didn't want to ever have to hear that annoying voice again. Coby moved to hide behind Luffy at the realization that Marines were on their way over.

"Who are you?" The Marine captain's son, Hellemepo asked Luffy.

"I'm Luffy," he responded confidently. "You're going to need to let that guy go," he continued, to the annoyance of the Marine.

"No way in hell!" Hellemepo yelled. "Do you know who this guy is? He's Pirate Hunter Zoro, and he will be dying of starvation any time in the next week." The man walked over to where the small girl still held her food, and he swiped one of the balls, shoving it in his mouth. Suddenly, his face contorted with anger and disgust. "This is disgusting!" he yelled to the girl. "These are supposed to be salty - why did you put sugar in them?" He asked, taking the rest of them and shoving them on the ground, stomping on them in the process. "You! Throw her out of here!" Hellemepo yelled to one of his men, who grudgingly moved to grab the small girl.

"I'm sorry," the soldier whispered to her as he reluctantly threw her over the wall. Luffy sprang into action and he jumped up, catching the girl before she fell and absorbing the impact of the fall while he held her against his chest. Luffy and Coby waited until they heard Hellemepo and his men leaving before they entered the base again, standing in front of Zoro.

"So," Luffy spoke with a grin. "Shall I go get your swords then?"

Zoro scowled at Luffy, not appreciating his humor. "Hurry up and grab them - we need to get out of here."

Luffy shrugged and raced off towards the Marine base, trying his hardest to remember which room Zoro's swords had been in. He remembers how he reached the top of the base before, and so he shot himself up towards the top of the base. Noticing he shot himself too far again, Luffy grabbed hold of a stone statue to pull himself back, but the part he was holding broke off.

"How dare you!" A dark voice yelled, and Luffy was soon facing Captain Morgan, whose statue Luffy had just wrecked. "Men! Kill him!"

Ignoring the man's order, Luffy grabbed hold of the familiar blond, whining boy and raced inside the fortress with him in toe.

"Where are Zoro's swords?" Luffy asked Hellemepo, who was still whining and crying about his daddy hitting him. As he pushed open one of the last doors on the top floor, he saw three swords lying down on a desk. He grabbed hold of them and held onto Hellemepo's collar before launching them all through the window - as he needed to make it down in time to save Zoro & Coby.

"Shoot!" a commanding voice yelled, and lines of Marine soldiers began shooting directly at Zoro and Coby. Luffy grinned and positioned himself between his friends and the shooting guns, absorbing all of the shots before ricocheting them back.

This made Zoro grin as he remembered how shocked he had been after witnessing this the first time he met Luffy.

"What are you?" Zoro asked anyway, for amusement purposes.

"I'm a rubber man," Luffy responded, mostly to inform the Marines of his powers. As the Marine soldiers are recovering from the bullets, Luffy unties Zoro and hands him his swords. The soldiers recovered quickly and were bearing their swords down upon Luffy, when Zoro steps in with his three swords blocking the attack as he looked at Luffy with a grin.

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy yells and stretches his leg out to hit all of the soldiers locked in combat with Zoro. "Gomu Gomu No Muchi!"

Captain Morgan takes this opportunity to rush over to Luffy, trying to land a blow on the rubber man. Luffy easily dodges all of the tall man's blows, even without using Observation Haki.

"Stop!"

Both Zoro and Luffy turn to look to their right, and they see Hellemepo holding a gun against Coby's head.

"Stop fighting right now or I will shoot him!" the shaking blond boy continued, but Luffy didn't believe him. Luffy stretched his arm and it reached Hellemepo, knocking the teen out in one blow. Zoro moved behind Luffy to block the incoming axe attack from Captain Morgan, and he then uses his other two swords to slice Morgan's stomach, leaving the Marine captain on the floor, unconscious.

After a few moments of silence, the marine soldiers backed away and began to cheer, thankful that their abusive leader was defeated and they wouldn't have to follow his corrupt orders any longer.

* * *

"So," Zoro mumbled whilst stuffing his face. "The shitty cook as well, huh?"

Luffy swallowed the meat he had been chewing on and nodded. "Yeah, we need to find Sanji as soon as possible, the rest of the crew as well."

"Are we going to tell them anything?"

Luffy shook his head, he had already thought about this. "No, we won't tell them anything. It's not like they'd believe us anyway."

Zoro nodded, he agreed with that decision.

"It'll be awhile before we reach the Shitty Cook," Zoro commented. "What do you think he's going to do?"

Luffy shrugged as he ate another piece of meat. "He'll wait for us."

* * *

Sanji's blinked a couple times as he pushed himself up off his bed. He looked around quickly, recognizing the room he shared with three other chefs on the Baratie. He pinched himself a couple of times to make sure this wasn't just a dream, and then he pushed open the door, trying to figure out if what the voice had said was true, or if this was some type of afterlife.

"Sanji you damn sleepy head!" a familiar voice yelled at him. "Get your ass dressed and come start cooking - the lunch rush is about to start!"

Sanji looked fondly at the man whom he had always had a banter-y relationship with. The blond teen then peered at the calendar on the wall and had to lean against the wall to stop himself from falling over. So, they really were going to start their adventure all over again.

The blond cook had no idea how long he was going to be waiting for his captain, but he would wait as long as needed, immensely grateful that they had been given another chance.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Luffy had reached the small row boat and waved goodbye to Coby as they sailed off - ready to restart their adventure and change the outcome of the crew. They both smiled as Coby saluted them, followed by the new Marine captain and the soldiers also saluting.

 ** _A/_** N : ** _Chapters will get longer as we get more into the story - don't worry!_**

 ** _Thank you to_** Salinia ** _, El_** Pirato ** _and DefendTheUndefended for reviewing the previous chapter!_**


	3. Cat Burglar, Nami!

_**A/N : Part three! Introducing the Cat Burglar, Nami! Again please review if you like the chapters! I love reading what you guys have to say. Sorry if this chapter is trash - I have such a hard time writing badass Buggy after everything that's happened with him :^)**_

Luffy and Zoro sat in the small row boat, both deep in thought. A noise from above alerted both crew members to glance up, and there was a large bird flying across the sky. Zoro recalled how the dumber - more idiotic Luffy from the past had stretched out to grab hold of the bird, yet it had put up more of a fight than he had expected, and it flew off leaving the swordsman stranded in the ocean. Thankfully this time his captain was smarter, and remained in the boat.

"Look at those idiots," Luffy commented as they approached three castaways who were trying quite hard to stay afloat while they all held on to a single barrel. Before Zoro or Luffy could say anything, the three men were scampering onto the row boat and launched a punch in Luffy's direction. Without Luffy even breaking a sweat, soon the three men were out of breath and beaten to a pulp.

"We are so sorry…" one of them spoke after spending several minutes catching his breath. "We only attacked you two because our own boat and supplies were stolen by some bitch!"

Zoro grinned.

"She offered us a treasure chest if we gave her some food and water, and when we went down to check the contents of the chest the minx had hopped onto our boat and sailed off - leaving us stranded with only a small rowboat and an empty chest. Then we ran into a whirlpool and our boat sank," another man finished, all three of them looking angry.

Luffy smiled. This girl sounded familiar, and there weren't many young women who were brave enough to take on three pirates. After seeing Zoro's amused expression, he knew it had to be Nami.

"I hope Buggy-sama won't be mad at us…" The man's voice trailed off when he saw Zoro's expression. The swordsman's smile had faded and was replaced with a dark scowl as he remembered the fowl clown.

"Buggy…" he growled in disgust, not wanting to see that trash again.

Before Zoro could complain anymore, the rowboat reached the dock of a small island - and the three men rushed off before anything could be done. Luffy looked to his right, noticing a large pirate ship that was designed to represent a carousel. Buggy's ship had actually been quite nice before it got destroyed.

Luffy glanced around - he was getting anxious to see her.

"Stop her!" a voice yelled from their left, causing Zoro to snap out of the nap he had been having while leaning against the wall. "She stole a bunch of gold from Buggy-sama!"

As the voices got louder, an orange-haired girl ran around the corner, a bag of treasure being held under her arm as she paused in front of the pair. Luffy's eyes met hers, and he wanted to say so much. To apologize for what had happened, to swear he would always protect her.

But he couldn't say anything.

"Boss, could you take care of those pirates for me?" the woman asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Luffy, who was still staring at her.

As the chasers got close, Luffy sprang into action and in a flash he was in front of them, using Jet Gattling to hit all three of them simultaneously. Luffy smiled as they fell to the ground, realizing that some of his speed had returned. He was still a lot slower than normal, but it was just taking time to return to full strength.

Nami watched in awe as the young man defeated all three of her pursuers without even breaking a sweat. Surely this man could prove to be quite useful if she allied with him.

"I'm Nami," she stated and moved to outstretch her hand. "A thief who specializes in robbing pirates."

"I'm a pirate," Luffy stated quickly. "My name is Monkey. D. Luffy."

Nami retracted her arm immediately and clutched her right shoulder, where a tattoo colored her skin. Luffy scowled immediately, remembering what her situation was. It would be his pleasure to defeat Arlong once more. Before Luffy could speak again, he felt something tight around his body - and noticed that Nami had tied a thick rope around his waist, pinning his arms down to his side. He spun his head to look behind him - Zoro had disappeared, probably looking for that weird swordsman on Buggy's crew, or maybe he was just looking for a bar.

"Don't struggle," Nami spoke in a dark tone. "It will only make this worse for you."

Luffy tried his best to look frightened, but he knew nothing was going to happen to him - and Luffy wasn't a very good actor. So he just sat in silence as his future navigator tugged the rope and dragged him along the ground towards the large pirate ship.

* * *

"Buggy! The girl who stole all our treasure is here - and she wants to speak with you!"

The red-nosed pirate scoffed at this, but he waved his hand as a signal for his minion to let them in. The girl was ballsy, Buggy would give her that much. The doors to his dark chambers were pushed open and a young girl and boy were shoved in roughly.

"You have some nerve girl," Buggy spoke in a menacing tone as he rose from his seat. "How dare you show your face here after attempting to steal my treasure."

Nami tried her best to remain calm, although this pirate was terrifying. "I have brought you a peace offering, boss. This boy here was my previous leader, why don't you do with him as you please?"

Buggy seemed pleased with this, and he also liked the way this girl was addressing him, perhaps she would be a valuable asset to his crew since she so easily outwitted his members more than once.

"In return, I ask you to let me join your crew," Nami continued, laying out her plan well. If this worked out, she would have access to much more gold than ever before. As the wanted man pondered her offer, he signaled for Luffy to be thrown into a cell located to the right.

He walked around the orange-haired cat burglar, studying her emotions and body language carefully before he was to make his decision.

"Very well," Buggy stated. "I will let you join my crew on one condition."

Nami looked up, meeting the clown's eyes for the first time. He held a knife and reached out to hand it to her.

"You must prove your loyalty," he began in a wickedly amused tone. "By killing your former 'leader,"

Nami's expression changed to one with conflicting tones. She grasped the knife tightly and made her way into the cell. This boy had done her no harm - there's no way she could kill him in cold blood. But…what will Buggy do if she refuses?

Luffy watched her with curiosity. He wondered what was going through her head. Was she ever going to actually kill him?

Nami sighed and in a quick motion, she used the knife to slice the ropes that bound Luffy. However, as she was getting the final ropes off of the boy - a cannon sounded and she didn't have to look behind her to know it was coming in their direction.


	4. Buggy The Clown

_**A / N : new chapter yay! So hopefully you guys are liking this! Please review if you are enjoying the story!**_

Luffy watched with a grin as Zoro cut the two bombs that flew in their direction. Nami, on the other hand, could not follow Zoro's speed with her eyes, and she squeezed them shut; expecting the worst.

"Nice, Zoro," Luffy said with a cheeky tone. He was starting to be able to sense auras with his Observation Haki again, although it was still quite weak.

"Who are you?" Nami asked, still recovering from her near-death experience. She looked at the two men in front of her. The taller one had green hair and his face was sharp and frightening, although, she would never admit that out loud.

"This is Zoro," Luffy said coolly before their attention was turned towards the laughing clown. Buggy stood a few feet away from the three of them, his cold and harsh laugh ruptured through the thick air. Clearly, he found something amusing.

"I'll just have to kill all three of you then," Buggy stated without remorse as he held his hand out, ordering his men to attack. Close to a hundred men appeared from inside the darkness of the room, and more dropped in from the roof - they all began charging towards Luffy and Zoro, intent on killing them. Zoro glanced at Luffy, who only shook his head - his Conquerors Haki hadn't returned yet, which meant they would have to beat all of these grunts by hand. Besides, his Conquerors Haki would probably end up knocking Buggy out too - and where's the fun in that? Luffy watched Nami back up from the corner of his eye, and when he was sure she would be safe he launched his fists into the incoming attackers.

"Gomu-Gomu No Gattling Gun!"

His attacks easily defeated a third of their enemies, and he knew Zoro's would be doing the same. So he moved towards Buggy, remembering how evil the man used to be before he became a downright pussy. He watched as Buggy seemed a little caught off guard by his strength, but the clown quickly recovered and launched some mini-bombs in Luffy's direction. The Straw-Hat captain easily evaded them and landed a punch to the side of Buggy's cheek. He was about to go all-out when he remembered Nami was watching. He didn't want to scare her with his overpowering strength, and so the teen decided he would go easy on his fighting for the time being - let Buggy perhaps land a few hits on him, as well as his other enemies, just until he got to know Nami a bit better and she started to trust them again. Otherwise, she might think they are bigger freaks than she did the first time she met them.

As he pondered these things, he let Buggy slit his chest with a small dagger. It didn't really hurt, but it made him flinch. He dodged another blow from the same dagger and used his leg to sock Buggy in the face. The clown fell backwards, his face contorting in a red-hot rage as he realized he was being embarrassed in front of his men - but then again, most of them had been knocked unconscious by now. Luffy checked behind him once more, making sure that Nami was still safe, which she was - watching in awe as Zoro and himself were easily defeating both their opponents.

"Who are you?" Buggy growled as he wiped the blood off of his ugly face.

Luffy evaded another couple of mini-bombs and he sped in front of Buggy, reaching his arm behind before letting it swing back and knock Buggy directly in his red nose.

"I'm Monkey. D. Luffy," Luffy spoke with confidence as the clown flew back a couple meters before crashing into the wall behind him and crumpling to the ground. "The man who will become the Pirate King."

After waiting for a moment to be sure that the clown was defeated, Luffy turned to watch Zoro slice Cabaji's stomach, the long-haired man fell to the ground with blood seeping through his shirt. He swung around again to watch Nami's shocked face, she couldn't believe these two men had so easily defeated Buggy The Clown and his crew members. She took another look at the teen who had named himself 'Luffy.' The boy was thin and quite short but he had a strange aura around him; something scary and strong. His friend, Zoro, was taller and more muscular but seemed like he was a bit dumb from the short conversations that she overheard.

"Good work, Zoro," Luffy spoke calmly with a grin. "Now it's time to get out of here."

Zoro sheathed his swords and reached behind to take his bandanna off. The two men moved towards the exit of the ship, and Nami's mind went into overdrive. The two of them were obviously crazy-strong, and if she wanted to make it to the next few islands without any trouble it would be handy to have them on her side. Thinking quickly, she stood up and raced over.

"Hey you two," she commented loudly. "I have a proposition for you two. If you let me join your crew, I'll be your navigator and make sure you two get to the next islands safe."

Luffy reached behind and pulled his hat, resting it on top of his head. "Welcome to the crew, Nami," he stated without even looking towards Zoro, who pulled him away.

"Luffy stop being so strange, we at least need to pretend we're thinking this over," he spoke; saying something smart for once. They stood there for a moment, pretending to talk with each other before they turned back around to face their new orange-haired navigator.

"Deal," Luffy said with more confidence. Nami smiled and sighed in relief, these two were a sure-fire way for her to get what she needed. The two of them began walking out of the ship and Nami was close in pursuit.

* * *

"How long until the next island?" Luffy asked, swinging in front of Nami and grinning widely. He was super happy to have his navigator back, and this time he will not lose her.

"Probably a day," Nami replied with a quick look down to her Log Pose. Luffy was looking forward to the next island, seeing Usopp again was going to be really fun; and they would get to see Merry again too after all this row-boat was getting a bit cramped.

"Luffy we gotta talk," Zoro said from across the boat.

The raven-haired teen nodded at Nami and scooted over towards his first mate.

"Has your strength returned yet?" he asked in a low voice so that Nami would not hear. "It's taking longer than I expected."

"Not yet," the captain responded. "It is returning slowly though. Maybe it's for the best too, after all, we don't want to freak anyone out with our strength. Plus, there weren't any enemies we ran into in East Blue that I would need my full strength for."

Zoro nodded, his captain was right. The worst enemies they fought he didn't even need to use all three swords for, probably. Although he was concerned about the shitty cook - though he would never admit it. What was he doing? He wouldn't tell anyone, right?

* * *

Usopp stood at the edge of his island, looking out at the sea. His father was out there somewhere… and one day he would see him again - one day soon. There was something about the sea, it was just so big and wide and endless - as if it was calling him to sail.

"Captain!"

Usopp turned to see his crew members as they panted in front of him.

"Pirates!"

"Pirates are here, captain!"

Usopp's mouth dropped and he stood up in a rush - almost falling over his own feet. "What? Are you serious?" he yelled. "Positions everyone!" He continued, his voice turning into one with gusto and confidence. The three boys next to him stumbled around as they rushed to lead their captain to the North Shore, where they had seen the small row boat of pirates.


	5. Usopp The Sharpshooter

_**A/N : I know it's been ages since my last update, but I've been busy with school. Again, please review if you are enjoying the story!**_

Usopp stood in front of the three pirates, a large pirate flag resting beside him as the young boy tried not to display his fear.

"Pirates!" he yelled out. "I am Captain of the Usopp Pirates! Get off this island now - or else my 3000 followers and I will have to kill you!"

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami all glanced up at the boy who stood atop some rocks. He was quivering in his boots.

"3000 followers?" Luffy asked, trying to seem impressed.

Nami resisted the urge to hit him across the head, "he's obviously lying to us- look at him."

Zoro tried not to laugh at the scared boy. He was obviously frightened, and somehow it wasn't this entertaining last time around. Nami bent down and picked up a pebble that had been flung at them previously.

"I've never heard of a pirate using a slingshot…" she murmured in a mocking tone.

At this, Luffy let out a laugh. "You're neat," he said - glad to see Usopp after all this time. And glad to see he hadn't changed.

Usopp stomped his foot on the ground, clearly not enjoying being made fun of. "Hey, you! Don't make fun of me - they call me the proud Usopp," he yelled out while taking aim with another slingshot.

Luffy stared. He had always found Usopp's bravery at this time to be impressive. After all, he was standing up to three pirates with no real crew of his own. The captain tugged on his hat so that it covered his eyes.

"Now that you've drawn your weapon," Luffy began - happy to say the words the man he looked up to had taught him. "Are you ready to put your life on the line?"

"Huh?"

Luffy paused for a moment to silently enjoy Usopp's scared face before continuing. "I'm saying those aren't for threatening people."

Zoro smirked from beside his captain, using his fingers to lift his swords out of their sheaths ever so slightly. "What you're looking at now are real pirates."

Usopp began to falter under the intense gaze of the two real-life pirates in front of him. A few moments later, he released the pebble from his slingshot and fell to his knees.

"Real pirates have so much more punch behind their words…" he whimpered to himself, although the rest heard him.

Luffy and Zoro grinned before Nami joined them in laughter. Usopp was so easy to frighten, and Luffy kind of missed the days when he was still scared of them. It was always fun to freak him out.

With Usopp out of their way, Luffy led them into Syrup village, knowing good and well what they had to do here, and intending to get it done as soon as possible - so they could reach Sanji and the others. More importantly - he wished to save Nami from the clutches of Arlong quicker rather than later.

They headed into a bar and relaxed, Luffy knew Usopp would be following them - and so they may as well have a bite to eat while they wait for him to catch up.

As they waited for their food, the three small boys that Luffy and Zoro remembered as a part of Usopp's 'crew' walked up to them, looking as fierce as a bunch of small children could.

"Hey, you guys!" The tallest one in the middle yelled, pointing his wooden sword in the air. "What'd you do with our Captain Usopp?" He continued yelling, with the other two beside him also glaring angrily. Luffy let out a sigh and began patting his enlarged belly after finishing his last bite.

"That meant was yummy!" he said drowsily.

The three boys clung to each other as the shocking realizations hit them.

"M-meat?" they repeated, almost afraid of what was to happen next.

"Don't tell me…the captain.." The smallest of the three stuttered out, much to the crew's amusement. Nami was trying her best not to giggle. Zoro smirked, resting his head on his propped hand.

"If you're looking for your captain," he began in the darkest voice the children had ever heard. His large, scary grin grew. "We ate him."

The three children hugged each other in shock before they turned to Nami. "You old hag!"

"What are you looking at me for?" Nami yelled back at them. Zoro and Luffy burst into laughter as Nami continued shouting at the three children.

About an hour later, Usopp entered the bar and joined them at their booth. He was still feeling scared, but he didn't think these were dangerous pirates. After all, if their plan was to attack the village they would have done so already.

"We will attack at dawn… make sure everyone is ready," Kuro's dark, sinister voice spoke from the table behind Luffy and his crew, including Usopp. "I have waited years for my revenge, and it will not fail."

Zoro and Luffy watched as Usopp's face dropped, and even though they had known this would be coming - they still managed to act confused.

"Who is he?" Luffy asked.

Usopp was barely able to form words as the realization hit him. "He's Kaya's butler… he's been with her family for decades. I don't understand why he is doing this but we have to warn everyone!" He stated before rushing out of the bar.

"PIRATES!" Usopp yelled, racing through the town. "Pirates are going to attack tomorrow! We all must get out of here!"

All the members of the town just shook their heads. He was at it again.

"Like we'd ever believe you," one villager said. The rest of them were just ignoring him and paid no attention to the yelling teen. Usopp stopped, out of breath as he fell to the ground. There was no other way - he was going to have to stop Kuro's crew by himself- no matter what. He couldn't let them destroy his home or get to Kaya.

* * *

Usopp raced down the hill, making his way towards the beach. The sun was just starting to rise and for Usopp, it sure felt like the dawn before his last day. Unknown to him, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were all close behind him, making sure to keep themselves hidden for now. Loud noises were growing, it sounded like shouting and yelling.

The Sharpshooter stopped running, placing his feet down on the sandy ground firmly. The noises in front of him became silent, and Usopp stared at the large group of rowdy men that were a few meters in front of him. There was a large ship behind them, anchored at the beach.

"Who the hell are you?" the man in front spoke. He was tall, wearing an all-blue suit and top hat. However, the most noticeable feature was the large red heart-shaped glasses and his overly large and strange chin.

"I-I am Captain Usopp," he began, trying very hard not to stutter. "If you don't leave this town right now, my 300,000 followers will attack you and not one of you will leave this beach alive."

The strange man's mouth dropped. "300,000 really?" he questioned, looking very impressed.

"That's right," Usopp said, milking this lie as long as he could.

The odd man in the hat was about to comment again when a dark voice interrupted them.

"He's obviously lying."

Usopp and all of the men glanced to their right - where Kuro stood, hands in his pockets.

"Look at how much he is sweating," Kuro continued, as he began stepping closer to the now-shivering liar. "And he's basically trembling in his boots."

Usopp cursed, just seeing Kuro face to face was sending his fear away and replacing it with a red-hot anger. This man was intending on betraying the woman he served for over five years. Kaya, who meant so much to the teen, was in grave danger.

"I'm not going to let you pass," Usopp spoke, this time his voice held confidence.

Kuro was now standing only a few feet in front of Usopp. A malicious grin on his face. "And what are you going to do against an entire pirate crew?"

"I will defeat you all. I will not let you leave this beach," Usopp replied, never wavering. This comment angered Kuro. How dare such a puny, arrogant and unimportant simpleton dare try to defy him. He would enjoy taking out this fool, however, with an entire pirate crew at his disposal, why should he have to get his hands dirty? Kuro nodded towards two members closest to him. They quickly sprang into action and soon they were right in front of Usopp, raising their axes high. Usopp could do nothing but close his eyes as the silhouette of the axe came flying towards his head. The impact never happened, he felt no pain.

"I'd appreciate it if you backed off," a surprisingly scary voice said.

Usopp opened his eyes. There was someone in front of him, holding the axe between two of his fingers. It was only when he saw the straw hat atop the man's head that he recognized him.

"Luffy?" he questioned. He never expected this man to risk his own life to protect him, even if they did bond over sushi and sake. Luffy pulled his arm back, and to Usopp's horror, it stretched for a few meters before swinging back at an impressive speed to knock out both men who were in front of him. Both Usopp and all of the other men on the island backed away considerably.

"W-what are you?" Usopp whispered.

"So, you've eaten a devil fruit?" Kuro answered the question for him, as the dark pirate stared at Luffy. There was no sense of fear in his voice, nothing.

"Jango," Kuro began again. "Take care of him," Kuro gestured towards Usopp, who was sprawled on the floor still. As soon as Jango moved towards him, the sharpshooter shot up and began running as fast as his legs could take him, into the forest, believing in Luffy for the time being. Luffy watched as Jango followed him, he was sure that Usopp had beaten him last time, so he would be fine. The men on the beach watched as two people appeared behind the Straw-Hat pirate. One was unusually scary. He was tall, had three swords and a dark aura. The second was a tall, orange-haired woman.

"Men, leave these three to me. Go attack the village and find Kaya," Kuro said with authority. His men began making their way up the beach, and Luffy didn't move. A few moments later, there were yells and screams from behind him. He turned around with a smirk and saw Zoro, his swords locked with four other pirates as he belted his way through the entire crew. It looked as if his strength was coming back just fine. Luffy's gaze turned to Nami. She was trying her best to fight off two members of the crew. Luffy didn't like to see her fighting, not after what happened. He needed to get rid of this guy as soon as possible so he could make sure she was fine. Sensing Kuro's approaching presence, Luffy spun to the front and pulled his arm up to block the incoming hit.

"Worry about yourself," the clawed pirate spoke as he bounced off from his blocked attack and re-grouped himself for another.

"I am always going to worry about my crew," Luffy spoke with a certain darkness. He outreached his arm, letting his blood flow faster and faster until his whole body was functioning at around double it's normal speed. "Gear Second," he whispered. He was finally able to use it again. But still, his Haki was extremely weak. They began exchanging attacks, and in the middle of blocking a claw, Luffy turned his head slightly to check of Nami. She was being assisted by Zoro; who had defeated the majority of the crew members; meaning she would be perfectly fine. But also meaning she would be watching Luffy's fight. And he couldn't risk her freaking out or asking too many questions since he knew she was just using them at the moment. So, the smart fighter allowed himself to attack slower and weaker as to not scare her away with his strength.

He dodged a claw incoming from Kuro, and used his right fist to slam into the opposing captain's chest. Kuro backed up and wiped a drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. He used his right hand to lift up his black glasses, which had almost slipped off in that contest.

"You're pretty strong," Kuro commented, suddenly feeling a little out of his league. He hadn't hit a single blow, and this man's attacks were almost impossible to block. They were too strong.

Luffy enjoyed seeing his opponent cower, especially when it was someone with as big of an ego as Kuro. It might be time to finish things, so he could go back and make sure Usopp was doing okay. He zipped out of the line of fire for another attack, and pulled his arm back, using all of his concentration in that arm. His arm turned a dark black and took the appearance of hard metal. He swung it back, the movement so quickly that Kuro had no chance to dodge it. The blow got him directly in the chest. Kuro spat out blood, before collapsing slowly onto the sand.

"Luffy!" Luffy recognized the voice immediately. Nami ran over to him, glancing all over his body to make sure that he wasn't wounded.

"I'm okay," Luffy spoke, a small grin forming on his face. Nami was already worrying about him at this stage of known him, that was kind of sweet.

* * *

"Whose is that?" Luffy asked as the three of them started boarding their rowboat. There was a large ship docked right next to it, with a sheep as the head of it. Merry was beautiful, and to see her again meant more to Luffy and the crew than they could ever express.

"Kaya had it made for you guys," Usopp spoke with a smile, even though he was slightly jealous. These guys had saved his village, so he owed them big time. And, it would be nice if he saw them again, they were pretty awesome.

"Well, maybe I'll see you guys out at sea sometime," Usopp spoke, feeling sad as the words left his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side.

Zoro chuckled from the side of his captain, "Yeah just get on board already."

Usopp's mouth swarmed into a huge grin. He was hoping they'd ask him to join! He threw his fist into the air happily, "I get to be captain!"

Luffy tried not to laugh, "No way, that's me."


End file.
